


Truth or Dare

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and the gang convinces (read forces) Sasuke to let them have a party at his place. Drunken debauchery leads to a game of Truth or Dare and a night Naruto would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Edited repost from Y!Gallery.

Naruto eased further back onto the couch, cradling his half-empty beer bottle against his chest. He was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying himself immensely. He couldn’t remember who had suggested they’d all get together for an impromptu party at Sasuke’s place, but he silently thanked that person. It was an awesome idea, especially since the friggin’ mansion Sasuke has inherited after his parents were the size of...well, of a friggin’ mansion. And since the house sat all by itself on the edge of town they could make as much noise as they wanted to, not having to think about any neighbours. Yeah, it was the perfect way to spend a Friday evening. A lot better than having been stuck in the dorms at campus. Sasuke’s house was a helluva lot roomier and comfier than the worn-down room he shared with Kiba.  
  
He let his eyes shut and just listened to the music coming from the very fancy sound system mounted on the wall of the room. His foot was moving gently up and down with the beat.  
  
He was well on his way to drifting off when someone jumped onto the couch next to him, making him bounce slightly. He peered at whoever it was through heavy eyelids and saw Kiba grinning at him. Naruto saluted him with his bottle of beer and promptly emptied it.  
  
“I think the girls are up to something,” Kiba said and opened the beer he’d just fetched from the kitchen.   
  
Naruto looked over to where Sakura and Ino were sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. Ino was currently leaned close to Sakura, whispering something to her. And judging by the look on Sakura’s face she was agreeing wholeheartedly. And surely, soon enough, it turned out the girls _were_ up to something. Ino grabbed the remote to the sound system, turning down the sound, while Sakura announced their oh-so-brilliant plan. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!”  
  
Despite Shikamaru’s mumblings about how troublesome it was, and Sasuke’s blatant protests to such a childish game, they did end up playing the game. When Sakura and Ino had set their minds to something it was hard to stop them. Naruto had to admit that he actually liked the idea of it, and so it seemed Kiba was, so they were in majority either way. Sasuke and Shika would just have to join them. Neji hadn’t said anything about it at all, so he’d just have to play along as well. Oh, the joys of peer pressure.  
  
Naruto had fetched a couple of beers from the kitchen, so he was all ready to start the game. The gang had known each other all through their first two years at college so he wasn’t quite sure how much stuff he’d learn through truth, but dare was always fun. He grinned and used his teeth to pop the cap of his beer. Sakura always yelled at him for doing so, but he just could not bother finding the bottle opened lost somewhere amongst the empty bottles and crumpled-up potato chip bags that took up most of the coffee table. He wanted beer, and he wanted it now.  
  
Throwing the cap in the general direction of the table he eased back onto the couch, waiting for the game to begin.  
  
“Truth or dare?” Sakura said, looking at Kiba.  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, Naruto learned quite a few things about his friends during the game. Like how Kiba had nothing against streaking through Sasuke’s garden, that Ino burped way louder than Sakura and that Shikamaru threw up if he tried to drain an entire bottle of beer. This again led to the knowledge that Neji most certainly did not appreciate it when someone threw up on him. This was all very interesting facts to know of course, but Naruto had to admit that he guy he really wanted to be asked was Sasuke. Naruto had known him for years, but still he felt that he didn’t really get the Uchiha. And he really wanted to get the Uchiha. Quite literally actually.  
  
Naruto sipped at his bottle while he looked over at Sasuke. He was seated in a chair to the left of Naruto, staring out onto nothing particular, a bottle clutched in his hand. Naruto was actually a bit surprised at that. Sasuke had never struck him as the type to drink a whole lot, but he had accumulated a small collection of empty bottles next to his chair. Must be why he wasn’t glaring at the moment, maybe for once he was loosening up a bit.   
  
Naruto’s lips pulled into a grin. He liked the idea of Sasuke loosened up. The guy was way too tense. Probably needed a good fuck. And hell if Naruto wasn’t all too willing to help out in that department.  
  
Ino interrupted his trail of thoughts, but he liked this interruption. “Hey, Sasuke, truth or dare?” she asked. Naruto knew a whole bunch of things he’d want to ask Sasuke. And a whole bunch more of things he’d want to dare him to do. Too bad it was Ino that got the pleasure.   
  
Sasuke reaction to the question was his regular old glare. But then again, he had been glaring at everyone for the most part of the evening, only taking a break the last ten minutes or so. Somehow he just didn’t seem thrilled to be hosting this party. Naruto had no idea why. So, there were the slightest of chances that they’d practically forced him into it. There might have been threats of breaking in and tying him to a chair if he didn’t just open the door for them. But that was no reason to be all emo was it? They had brought him free beer after all, that had to count for something, right?  
  
For a moment it seemed like he wasn’t going to dignify her with any answer, but it seemed he realised that they would just pester him into saying something either way. Which was totally true.   
  
“Truth,” he said simply and took a swallow of his beer. Ino’s face scrunched up as she tried to come up with something to ask him. Then her eyes lit up.   
  
“Have you got any piercings?”  
  
Sasuke just stared at her, scepticism on his face. Obviously this was not the question he’d been expecting. He shrugged and leaned back. “Yes.”  
  
Both Sakura and Ino started jumping up and down at his. “Ooooh,” Ino said, while Sakura tried to get Sasuke to tell them what he’d gotten pierced.   
  
Sasuke just smiled. “Only one question allowed.”  
  
The game went on, Sasuke letting Sakura do the asking for him. Naruto peered at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea that Sasuke had any piercings, and now he was majorly curious. There were no traces of metal on either of Sasuke’s ears, and not any in lips and eyebrows, so that had to mean it was somewhere else. His eyes dropped down Sasuke’s body, suddenly imagining all kinds of things.  
  
“Hey! Naruto!” Kiba’s elbow to his ribs suddenly got Naruto’s attention, and suddenly he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Seemingly they’d been trying to ask him a question and he’d been too busy picturing Sasuke naked to react. He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura rolled her eyes, too used to Naruto zoning out to care much.  
  
“She asked you truth or dare, dude,” Kiba said.  
  
Naruto just blurted out _dare_ before he could even think about it. He’d had to admit to the others that his godfather had walked in on him masturbating to gay porn once, and had reacted by giving him a stack of gay adult magazines the following day. Yeah, he was so not doing truth again. Way too embarrassing.   
  
Sakura and Ino looked at each other. They were enjoying this game way too much, and some silent communication seemed to occur between them before Ino turned back to Naruto.   
  
“Your dare is... to kiss...” she seemed to consider it for a moment, her eyes sweeping over the group before landing on the host of the evening. “...Sasuke.”  
  
Naruto’s jaw dropped. The girls totally knew all about his crush. Why else would they choose Sasuke of all people? Damned, he shouldn’t have been spending so much of his Psych 101 classes eyeing Sasuke, of course the girls would notice.  
  
Naruto turned towards Sasuke, waiting to find a glare directed at him, but was surprised to find a blank look on his face. He had no idea how to interpret that.   
  
“Come on now! No backing out,” Sakura scolded.   
  
Suddenly Naruto’s mouth was awfully dry, and he took a deep swallow of beer before scooting out of the couch. He knew that he’d hear it for the rest of the goddamned school year if he didn’t do this, and well, kissing Sasuke wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world. He had wanted to do so for ages after all.  
  
He dumped his ass down on the armrest of Sasuke’s chair and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke. He was just waiting for a hand to push him off or a fist to knock him unconscious, but surprisingly enough Sasuke just sat there, not doing any to resist it. He was probably too drunk to care, or had simply realised that the girls would bug them until they did this anyways.  
  
Naruto cleared his throat, making Sasuke direct his dark eyes up at him. Then, before he could think any more about it, he leaned in and planted his lips firmly against Sasuke’s. The kiss was quick, but it made a swarm of butterflies erupt in Naruto’s tummy.   
  
He pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, and quickly sat back in his own seat, trying to repress the grin that threatened to spread on his lips. Ino and Sakura were both giggling, Kiba was making a face and the other guys didn’t even look like they’d seen it.   
  
Lifting his beer to his lips he drained it in one big swallow, his eyes drifting to Sasuke. Dark bangs hung in front of his face, hiding it from Naruto’s gaze, annoying Naruto to no end. He wanted to see his face, see if he looked angry or not. Sasuke was damned hard to interpret, and it certainly wasn’t any easier when he couldn’t even see him.  
  
But Sasuke seemed intent on staring at his own lap, so Naruto decided to let it go. “Neji! Truth or dare?” he called out, starting up the game again.  
  
***  
  
Sasuke followed Ino and Sakura to the door, ushering them towards the waiting cab. Both girls were giggling, seemingly finding something Sasuke had no idea what was, incredibly funny. Girls, seriously, he did not get them.  
  
As he was about to turn around and walk back in Sakura stopped him. “Hey, Sasuke, take good care of Naruto.” Both she and Ino laughed madly at that, and with their arms around each other for support they walked over to the cab and got in, leaving Sasuke standing by himself on the porch. Somehow it was just no mistaking what she meant about that.  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke mumbled to himself and folded his arms across his chest. This evening had so not gone as he had planned. First his home had been invaded, then that kiss... Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. He was so not going to think about that kiss. It had just been a part of the game, he should just forget all about it. Of course Naruto hadn’t meant anything by it, it’d just been a dare. He’d probably kissed Kiba or Neji too, if that had been the premise.  
  
Sasuke went back into the house, locking the door behind him. Even if he hadn’t known where his living room was he’d have no trouble finding it, all he’d have to do was follow the sound of snoring. He had no idea that a single guy could create as much sound as Naruto was making in his sleep.  
  
As he stepped into the room and saw the blond lying on his couch he took a moment to try to figure out what it was he found so attracting about him. His mouth was half-way open, a drop of spittle resting in the nook of it. His snores could wake a dead man, and that orange hoodie he wore was so bright it made his eyes hurt.   
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at his musings and decided that it was quite simply unexplainable.  
  
One part of him wanted to wake Naruto and toss his ass out of his house, because it would all be so much easier that way. But he just didn’t have the heart to do so, so he settled for grabbing a quilt and tucking it around him, making sure he wouldn’t freeze aforementioned ass off.  
  
Naruto stirred slightly but did not wake, so Sasuke was free to leave the room and head for his bedroom where he soon curled up on his king-size bed and fell asleep as well.  
  
***  
  
As Naruto woke he had no idea where he was or what time it was. Heck, he could just barely remember who he was. He sat up, rubbed his eyes clear and soon saw a table littered with empty beer bottles. Yeah, that explained his headache at least.  
  
He yawned and looked around the room, soon enough recognising it as Sasuke’s living room. And judging by the lack of sunlight from outside it was sometime in the middle of the night. Naruto would have investigated further, but now that he was awake his brim-full bladder demanded his full attention.  
  
He got to his feet and did a little Oh-my-god-I’m-going-to-pee-in-my-pants-any-moment-now shimmy while he tried to get his fuzzy brain to remember where the hell Sasuke had placed the bathroom. Finally realising that it would probably be where it had always been he beelined straight through the apartment in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
As he was done with business he walked back out of the bathroom, his hands folded behind his head, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Man, that had to be the longest piss he’d ever taken.   
  
He had every intention of getting back to the couch for a few more hours of sleep, but halfway back a sound had him stop abruptly. It sounded like a whimper, and it was coming from a half-open door he’d just walked past. Now, he should probably just have walked on, but he never was able to do that. Too curious for his own good.  
  
He peeked inside the room, and immediately recognised it as Sasuke’s bedroom. This fact alone should have him turn around and head back to the living room, but then another whimper sounded. It was faint, but it was definitely there. And since the only person in the room was Sasuke, seemingly asleep in his bed, it had to be him that was making the sounds.   
  
Naruto hesitated. Sasuke was a very private person, he’d probably be pissed beyond belief that Naruto was spying on him, but that sound... it sounded like he was having a very bad dream, and something about that just hit Naruto. He didn’t like the thought of Sasuke not being perfectly happy.   
  
He knew he would probably end up regretting this, but still he snuck through the door and quietly walked over to Sasuke’s bed. Sasuke’s pale brow was twisted into a frown, his mouth half-open as another whimper escaped from between his lips. A thin sheet of sweat covered his bare back, even if he’d obviously tossed off the sheets at some point, seeing how they were bunched up in the foot end of the bed. All he wore was a low hanging pair of dark blue PJ bottoms, and even if Naruto tried not to, he couldn’t help but to stare at all the wonderfully exposed skin of Sasuke’s back for a moment. A new whimper grabbed his attention, and he reached out a hand to gently nudge Sasuke awake.  
  
But before he got so far Sasuke turned around slightly, shot out his own hand and grabbed on to Naruto’s hand. Naruto was certain that the other was awake and ready to rip him a new one for trespassing, but Sasuke’s eyes were still closed. Naruto tried to tug his hand away, but Sasuke clung to it like he was a kid and Naruto’s hand was his favourite toy.  
  
Naruto stood completely still, weighing his options, when he noticed that Sasuke wasn’t whimpering anymore. It was as if having something to hold onto helped against the nightmares.  
  
For a few more minutes Naruto just stood there, trying to tug his hand away a couple of times. But every time he tried Sasuke would whimper, his brow would scrunch into a frown and he would just cling harder to the hand.   
  
Finally deciding that he had no other options Naruto gently eased down on the mattress, careful not to disturb Sasuke’s sleep. It seemed like he was on teddy bear duty tonight, and he might as well make himself as comfortable as possible.   
  
What he had not foreseen was that as soon as he settled down Sasuke rolled closer to him, letting go of his hand only to wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist, snuggling dangerously close. Naruto’s eyes flew wide-open, and he froze, not daring to move a muscle. He suddenly got the feeling that he was totally having his chain yanked. Sasuke had to be awake and messing with his head, because having him snuggling against him was way too awesome to just be an accident.  
  
But then Naruto realised that it was Sasuke he was talking about. Sasuke most certainly would never do anything like that. He wasn’t particularly known for being the kind of guy to pull of pranks. No, Sasuke was the hardworking student that never let anyone ever get to close to him, physically or emotionally.  
  
Naruto felt strangely touched that Sasuke would show his weaker side to him, but then realised that Sasuke was _asleep_. If he knew Naruto had seen him having a nightmare he’d probably never talk to him again. It would probably be for the best if Naruto just got away and pretended this never happened.  
  
As he tried to move he heard another whimper from Sasuke though, and the pale arms wrapped around him more tightly, clinging to him as if he was a safe haven. Yeah, there were just no way Naruto could struggle out of that grasp and leave him to the nightmare.   
  
Sasuke had never talked about it, but Naruto was resourceful, he knew that Sasuke was an orphan, that his parents had been murdered when he was just a kid. No wonder the guy were having nightmares. And if his presence could keep those memories at bay, then he certainly was going to stay just here.  
  
He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
As Sasuke woke he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock standing on his nightstand, trying to figure out what time it was. It took his still sleepy mind a moment to make sense of what he was seeing next to him. It was horribly orange, nothing like anything he ever had in his room.  
  
He frowned, and then suddenly realised that it was Naruto’s hoodie. And that Naruto was still in it. On his bed. Right next to him. And Sasuke’s leg was even laying on top of Naruto’s, treacherous thing that it was.  
  
He cussed uncharacteristically and scrambled backwards, trying to create as much space as possible between him and the blond. He wasn’t sure if it was him accidentally kicking his legs as he scrambled away, or him keeping up his line of cuss words that caused it, but Naruto did snap awake.  
  
His arms flailed as he tried to get up and away from whatever he thought was out to kill him. Too bad he had been sleeping on the very edge of the bed.   
  
There were a very audible thump as his ass connected with the hardwood floors of Sasuke’s bedroom, and the string of curses coming from him rivalled the ones Sasuke had been uttering a few moments ago.  
  
Naruto used the edge of the bed to haul himself to his feet, all the while keeping one hand on his behind, rubbing it. Those floors were a health hazard. Why couldn’t Sasuke at least have carpeted floors?  
  
He looked over at where Sasuke was currently sitting against the headboard, on the other side of the bed. His legs were drawn up towards his chest, and his face was set in a scowl Naruto definitely had seen many times before. His response was what it always was: a sheepish grin and a hand running through his hair.  
  
“What the hell were you doing in my bed, Naruto?” Sasuke demanded to know.  
  
Naruto hesitated, firstly trying to come up with some reasonable excuse. He was contemplating the whole I-was-drunk road, but ended up on the actual truth.  
  
A small blush crept to Sasuke’s cheeks as Naruto told him what had happened, not something Naruto saw very often at all. Sasuke seemed to catch up on the way his cheeks betrayed him, and apparently he didn’t like it one bit, forgoing embarrassment for accusation.  
  
“You crawled into my bed while I was asleep you pervert. Who the hell gave you permission?”  
  
He scowled deeper, apparently wanting some explanation, but Naruto just ignored him and flopped down on the mattress, making himself comfortable while he waited for Sasuke to process thing enough to realise Naruto hadn’t meant anything perverted by it. He'd already explained, he was too tired to talk more. He was vaguely aware of Sasuke still going on about Naruto's apparent perverted ways. Naruto wasn’t too bothered. At times it seemed like everything he did annoyed Sasuke to no end, so he was used to getting chewed out by the raven. He had grown exceptionally talented at tuning him out.   
  
It seemed to take a few minutes before Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn’t paying any attention to him at all. So he resorted to action.   
  
A pillow directed at his face certainly got Naruto’s attention. Naruto grabbed the pillow calmly, fluffing it up a bit before tucking it under his head.

  
“Get out of my bed, Naruto.” Sasuke said, surprisingly calm.  
  
“It’s way too comfy, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
With a groan Sasuke scooted down on the mattress, lying down as well.  
  
For a while they just laid there, side by side. Naruto had his hands tucked under his head, Sasuke’s was folded across his chest. Both were staring up into the ceiling.  
  
Finally Sasuke broke the silence. “I’m sorry I pushed you out of bed.”  
  
Naruto just chuckled. “It’s okay. My butt has gone through worse.”   
  
Sasuke turned his head in the blond’s direction. For a moment he just looked at Naruto, face blank. Then he dryly retorted, “Somehow I’m not surprised,” before turning back to looking at the roof. To his side he heard the sound of Naruto shifting on the bed, and when he looked at him out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was now laying on his side, facing Sasuke, leaning on his elbow.  
  
“And what exactly do you mean about that?” he said.  
  
A small smile ghosted across Sasuke’s face for a moment before he hid it. “Oh, nothing. Just, something about that kiss earlier seemed to indicate some... experience in the area.”  
  
“So, just because I kissed you it means that I like buttsex?” It seemed that Naruto was smarter than he gave him credit for. He got the gist of that insinuation quicker than Sasuke would have thought.  
  
Sasuke’s lips quirked upwards unwillingly. “Well, you did keep it on for a bit longer than you had to, didn’t you?”   
  
He could see a movement from Naruto that he figured was a shrug. “Well, I didn’t hear any complaints from you, did I, _Sasuke_?”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the tone in Naruto’s voice. That was hardly a very innocent one. It was all low and husky and filled with promises off all kinds of wicked things. Quite a feat to press that much into just one last word actually.  
  
“And besides,” the blond continued before once again dropping his voice, “ _What makes you think it’s my ass on the line?_ ”  
  
Sasuke’s turned his head towards Naruto and was surprised to see the look in his eyes. It matched the tone of his voice perfectly, all lust filled and heady. “It’s not?” Sasuke asked, trying to sound like his usual non-caring self. He wasn’t quite sure he managed.  
  
Naruto’s lips curled into a positively wicked grin. “No.”  
  
Sasuke fought the sudden need to clear his throat. “Whose ass then?”  
  
“Well, there’s this particular hot piece of ass I’ve been eyeing.” Naruto leaned closer, his blue eyes seemingly darkening.  
  
“Yeah?” Sasuke replied. He’d meant it to sound all confident, but somehow that was just not how it came out. Instead it was all breathless and insecure. It was just something about how Naruto’s eyes suddenly dropped to sweep across his body, it made him painfully aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
  
“How could I not have noticed those earlier,” Naruto suddenly said, earning himself a frown from Sasuke.  
  
“Noticed what?” Sasuke replied, not quite certain he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“These,” Naruto said, a grin spreading on his face as he reached out a hand to lightly tug on the barbell running through Sasuke’s left nipple. The plural form came from the matching one running through the other nipple.  
  
Sasuke had to bite back a moan as Naruto played with the piercing. Sparks of pleasure travelled through him, going straight to his groin. His nipples always had been sensitive, and the piercings only enhanced that. His cock was quick to respond, swelling instantly, however much Sasuke tried to convince it that it should behave.  
  
“I like them,” Naruto said with a grin as his blue eyes met Sasuke’s dark ones.   
  
Sasuke swallowed, trying to find something to say, but finding it hard. He was, to put it mildly, a bit taken aback with the situation. It was certainly not how he had seen this weekend going. He’d planned to catch up on some non-curricular reading, hit the gym and otherwise spend his time alone. He had certainly not imagined waking up with Naruto in the bed next to him, had not dreamed that Naruto would look at him like that or move his hand slowly down the planes of his chest like he was doing now. Sasuke’s eyes widened as Naruto stroked a thumb across his hipbone. The blond was getting dangerously close to a certain place, and just that thought made his cock swell just a little bit more.   
  
“Naruto...” Sasuke said, his voice too much like a moan to his liking.  
  
“Yes,” Naruto replied, lifting his eyes from where they had been following the line his fingers had drawn earlier.  
  
Somehow they had to have inched closer, because Naruto’s face was well within reach now. Sasuke hesitantly lifted a hand and rested it against the side of Naruto’s face. His skin was warm to the touch and incredibly soft beneath the pads of his fingers.   
  
Sasuke stroked down a cheek bone, and Naruto’s eyes flittered shut. Soon Sasuke’s thumb traced across Naruto’s lips and the blond parted his lips slightly at the touch. As Sasuke traced over the deliciously tempting bottom lip Naruto’s tongue poked out, lapping quickly at Sasuke’s thumb before disappearing again.  
  
Sasuke leaned closer until their breaths mingled, and finally he just couldn’t help himself and quickly moved forwards that last inch, pressing his lips against Naruto’s.   
  
The hard press of lips against his own took Naruto slightly by surprise in its suddenness, but he came over that quickly enough and reciprocated the kiss eagerly. The blond’s lips were soft and inviting as Sasuke ran his tongue over the seam of them, wanting to explore every single bit of him. Naruto was quick to open to him.  
  
Sasuke had to bite back a moan as their tongues tangled. The kiss was quickly intensifying, all lips and tongues mashing together as they both fought for dominance in a fight that no one particularly wanted to win or lose.  
  
Sasuke soon found his back pressing back into the mattress, and only then did he notice that Naruto had been slowly pushing him backwards, so he could lean over the raven, only his palms placed on the bed on each side of his head keeping his bodyweight off Sasuke.  
  
His mouth went dry as Naruto slung one leg over Sasuke’s, straddling him. The position made their groins rub together, making it evident that Naruto was just as turned on as he was, judging by the hard length that pressed against his own through the restraining fabric of Naruto’s jeans. Sasuke inched his hips slightly off the bed, just enough to rub even more intimately against Naruto. He was rewarded by a low moan from the blond. Hearing that sound only made him want to hear it again, so he repeated the process.   
  
Naruto buried his face in the nook of Sasuke’s neck as he felt the smaller man rub against him. He was breathing heavily due to their kissing, and his body felt way too hot. He really just wanted to wrench off all his clothes. And then he wanted to wrench of Sasuke’s clothes. And then...  
  
Naruto moaned again as one slim hand moved up his thigh and underneath his hoodie and t-shirt, skimming across his abdomen like it was on a mission to explore him. The hand continued its journey upwards, slowly bunching up the fabric of Naruto’s clothes as it ran across his chest.   
  
Naruto moved to claim Sasuke’s lips again for a deep kiss before he pushed up, sitting back on Sasuke’s thighs. He grinned sheepishly down at the flustered raven before quickly pulling down the zipper of his hoodie and then wrenching it off and tossing it to the floor. The t-shirt he wore underneath quickly followed before he bent back down to find Sasuke’s lips.   
  
Sasuke’s hands roamed all across the expanse of newly exposed skin, tracing across the tattoo on Naruto’s tummy, tickling their way across his ribs and then twisting gently on his nipples. Naruto moaned into the kiss.  
  
It wasn’t long before Naruto was overpowered with the urge to feel more of Sasuke’s skin rubbing against his own, and he quickly skimmed his hands down Sasuke’s body to the edge of his dark blue pyjama pants. He snuck one thumb under the waistband and rubbed the pad of it across Sasuke’s hipbone, gently easing the fabric downwards in the process. Soon he tore himself away from Sasuke’s lips to kiss that pale skin, his tongue poking out to taste the skin. He turned his head to the side, so that his cheek rubbed gently across the tent in Sasuke’s pants. One peek up at Sasuke showed that the action had the raven biting his lip, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.   
  
Naruto loved that look on him, and decided he’d just have to do his very best to keep it in place. A smirk spread across his lips as he hooked both his thumbs into the waistband of the boxer briefs Sasuke wore underneath the pyjama and tugged them both down and away from the erection hiding underneath. Sasuke lifted his hips enough for Naruto to get them bunched up on his thighs giving him free access to the treat right in front of him. He wasted no time digging in, quickly lapping his tongue over the head of the cock, licking up the drop of precum beading at it.   
  
As he lifted his eyes again he saw that Sasuke’s eyes were wide open, staring down at him with an expression somewhere between surprise and pure lust. Naruto winked at him before getting back to business, wrapping his lips around the head of the erection and slowly working his way downwards, taking as much of him as he could manage into his mouth. Sasuke was perfect, velvety skin covering a dick that was both long and thick, but not overwhelmingly so, he still managed to deep throat him. Perfect.  
  
He slowly moved his lips up and down Sasuke’s shaft, his tongue moving along it, tasting every inch of him, teasing against the head each time he pulled away. Sasuke seemed to enjoy his ministrations, with the way he were moaning, and how his hips were twitching slightly.  
  
Naruto replaced the cock with one of his own fingers for a moment, getting it good and wet before moving it down to Sasuke’s entrance, rubbing gently across it. Sasuke hissed, and Naruto peered up at him, while still running his finger in small circles around the puckered opening.  
  
“You ever done this before?” he asked.  
  
Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he shook his head.   
  
“Want me to stop?”  
  
Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip as a small blush crept to his cheek. But then he shook his head again, which was all the reassurance Naruto needed. He couldn’t quite stop the sheepish grin that spread on his face as he closed his lips around Sasuke’s erection again, slowly going down on it as he gently wiggled his finger inside Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke clenched his teeth together as he felt Naruto push inside him. The feeling was a mix of pain and oddness and Sasuke wasn’t sure what. Nothing like he had imagined. Not that he was really sure what he had imagined, but still. Naruto’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock helped a lot in making him forget about the probing finger, but not nearly enough, at least not when another fingertip prodded at his opening.   
  
“Wait!” he suddenly called out, making Naruto stop instantly. Worried blue eyes looked up at him as Sasuke hesitated for a moment before stretching out, pulling open the drawer in his nightstand. He pushed aside the couple of books that lay on the top before his hand closed around a small bottle which he quickly retrieved and tossed in Naruto’s general direction.  
  
Naruto curiously looked down at the small bottle now lying next to him at the mattress, and grinned as he saw that it was lube. He had to admit, he would not have thought Sasuke was one to have lube lying around his bedroom. But then again, he hadn’t really thought Sasuke would ever let him do any of the things they were currently doing. Seemed like a day of surprises, and Naruto certainly didn’t mind.  
  
Quickly he flipped open the lid of the bottle, and poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers, before getting back to work on prepping Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke seemed slightly more at ease now, and only uttered a small _hn_ as Naruto pushed the second finger inside. And when the tips of his fingers finally brushed against Sasuke’s sweet spot the raven’s eyes flew wide open, a surprised sounding moan ripped from his throat. Naruto made sure to brush against a few more times, and soon Sasuke was wriggling underneath him. “Oh my...” he muttered through clenched teeth, but couldn’t finish the sentence as he seemed to momentarily lose the ability to speak as Naruto again wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, taking as much of it as he could into the moist warmth of his mouth.  
  
Sasuke barely even noticed it as Naruto snuck another finger into him, he was too lost in the pleasure now flowing through him, so the small spike of pain soon melted into it. It didn’t take long before he was twitching, his body yearning for something he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to demand just yet. But a slow drag of tongue across the slit of his erection, and he couldn’t help himself as his hips lifted from the bed. “More...” he moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
That single word coming from Sasuke’s lips had Naruto’s erection almost jumping in eagerness. He quickly located the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier, and in a flash slicked his length with it.  
  
He sat back on his knees, in-between Sasuke’s legs, peering down at him. He suddenly felt nervous about this, and he wasn’t quite sure. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, but it was just that... he’d never done anything like this with Sasuke. Sasuke which he had known for years, which he had argued with and fought with and declared a nemesis on a few occasions. They always seemed to stick to a sort of friendship through it all though. And Naruto had dreamed about this several times, but somehow nothing could hold up to the real thing. Seeing Sasuke all flustered and caught up in lust, no way he had ever been able to imagine anything quite as hot as that. But still, it was Sasuke! Almighty, stuck up, incomprehensible Sasuke. Some part of Naruto was still just waiting for Sasuke to scowl at him and kick his ass for getting him in this situation.  
  
And when Sasuke looked up at him and scowled, he really thought that was what was about to happen, until Sasuke asked what the hell was taking him so long. Naruto grinned sheepishly and decided that he could not let the raven wait any longer. He leaned down to claim his lips in a quick kiss, before he hooked his arm under Sasuke’s right leg to spread him open. Seeing Sasuke like that nearly had Naruto coming, but he held it back and lined himself up. A quick kiss was placed on Sasuke’s knee, and then Naruto slowly pushed into the raven’s opening.  
  
Dark eyes widened suddenly as the head of Naruto’s cock pushed inside and the blond froze immediately, afraid was hurting the other. But after a few moments and a deep breath Sasuke bucked his hips slightly, and Naruto took that as a sign that he was alright and ready for more. Carefully he pushed further, taking his time so Sasuke would be as comfortable as possible and have the time to get used to the penetration.  
  
A sheet of sweat had started to form on Naruto as he pushed inside, the feeling of being inside of Sasuke, his cock further and further inside that tightness, it was delicious torture. One part of him wanted to just thrust inside, and the other part wanted to enjoy this and take his time. For once it was the patient part that won, mostly because he did not think Sasuke would approve of him tearing his virgin ass open.   
  
But finally he was completely sheathed inside, and let out a breath he had not noticed he had been holding. For a moment he just revelled in the feeling of being inside Sasuke, the muscles clamping down on his cock turning his brain to mush.  
  
It was Sasuke that finally got him into action again. He pushed his hips up against him, urging him to move in a tone that implied that he better fuck him or he’d get a beating. Even when bottoming he managed to be in charge. He shouldn’t be surprised, it was just like Sasuke.  
  
Naruto was more than happy to oblige Sasuke’s command, pulling halfway out of him before pushing back in, upping his tempo slightly as Sasuke seemed to get used to it and he was sure he wouldn’t be hurting him.  
  
Sasuke’s hands had been clenching at the sheets next to him, but as Naruto slowly picked up the speed, thrusting into his body, Sasuke moved them to clutch at the blond’s shoulders instead, digits digging slightly into the flesh. Naruto was big, and Sasuke felt as if he was filled to the very brim at each thrust, a wonderful feeling of pleasure/pain that he couldn’t quite describe. It was not like anything he had ever experienced. And then Naruto angled his hips slightly and at the next thrust the head of him swept right across that spot inside Sasuke that had him losing all control. He tossed his head back, and dug his nails deep into Naruto’s shoulders as a moan was ripped from his throat. It seemed to spur the blond on, as each thrust that followed were shallow and directed precisely at that spot.  
  
Sasuke was certain he was going to break Naruto’s skin and draw blood, but he quite liked that thought. Marking his skin, yeah, he definitely liked that idea, would give Naruto something to remember this, as well as a taste of the pain that had come with the prepping earlier. Although Sasuke had to admit that the pain was pretty much all replaced by pure, undiluted pleasure as his prostate was being tortured. He was starting to think that this was probably not going to last a whole lot longer. His cock was leaking precum, a small pool forming on his stomach, and his whole body seemed to vibrate with pent-up energy.  
  
Naruto tossed his head, trying to get the strands sticking to his forehead out of the way, but failing miserably. His breath was heavy as his hips shot forward, burying his cock deep inside Sasuke. He knew he was getting close to the edge, but damned if he was going to be the one to come first. He balanced his body on one hand and snuck the other across Sasuke’s abdomen to close around his cock. The member was straining hard, the head wet with precum. Naruto ran his thumb across it, revelling in the way Sasuke shuddered and moaned underneath him.  
  
He spread the precum down the shaft, and slowly dragged his hand along the smooth skin. Sasuke’s lips were slightly parted and his chest was heaving as if he was finding breathing just as hard as Naruto did. And then a pink tongue quickly lapped out to lick along those lips, and Naruto was overpowered by the sudden urge to taste those lips again.  
  
He leaned down and sucked Sasuke’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently at it, while his hand kept on running up and down Sasuke’s shaft, occasionally taking the detour across the sensitive head. His dick was buried deep inside Sasuke, and he only pulled out an inch before slamming back out. He loved how it felt, the heat and tightness and just the fact that it was Sasuke.   
  
And then suddenly Sasuke was coming, a scream ripped from his throat as his whole body bucked. Cum coated Naruto’s hand and Sasuke’s abdomen with its warm stickiness, and his internal muscles clamped down on Naruto’s cock.   
  
“Fuck!” Naruto yelled as he slammed his hips into the raven, each thrust pushing him closer to the edge until finally the combination of seeing Sasuke underneath him, his muscles clamping down on him and the sound of the raven trying to catch his breath after his powerful orgasm kicked him over it. He could have sworn the world went completely black as he came, his climax rushing through him.  
  
When he finally was able to think somewhat clearly again he noticed the taste of copper on his tongue, realising he had bit right through his bottom lip and not even noticed it.   
  
His body suddenly felt awfully heavy, and he simply collapsed onto Sasuke, kissing him hard and possessively before nuzzling against him. It did, however, not take long before Sasuke was back to his usual self. “Get off, you’re heavy,” he complained, pushing at Naruto’s chest, although not very enthusiastically.   
  
Naruto chuckled, but managed to muster enough power to pull himself out and roll off the raven. But the moment his side connected with the mattress he pulled his arm around Sasuke’s chest, pulling him close with a happy sigh. Sasuke wasn’t going to rob him of his post-coital snuggle time, no matter how much of a moody bastard he was.  
  
Surprisingly enough Sasuke didn’t pull away from Naruto, just let him snuggle close to him. Just as Naruto was about to drift off to sleep he broke the silence though. “I’m sticky.”  
  
“Me too,” Naruto said, but it did not sound at all like he planned to do anything about it anytime soon.  
  
“We should wash up,” Sasuke stated.  
  
“Mmm, sure,” Naruto mumbled noncommittally and wrapped his arm more firmly around Sasuke.  
  
A small hint of a smile ghosted across Sasuke’s lips. “Later then,” he whispered as he let his fingers rub gently across the skin on Naruto’s back, revelling in the feeling of a warm body pressed against him. He could almost get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this back in 2010, and it was my first venture into the realm of Naruto fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you guys had fun reading. :)


End file.
